


O Homem na Máscara de Ferro Usa o Mesmo Cabelo que Rei

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Category: The Man in the Iron Mask (1998), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alguns personagens estão OOC, Bonus Hard Core Lemon, Capítulo 2 não tem plot só porn, Endgame Otayuri, Eu sou péssima com tags, Homossexualidade na França deste AU era permitida, JJ é um mau namorado, Lemon, M/M, O Homem da Máscara de Ferro AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Por Razões de Pudim de Cachaça, Se você gosta do JJ não leia, Seung Lee é Athos, Três Mosqueteiros AU, VictUuri, Victor é Aramis, Yurio é D'Artagnan, Yuuri é Porthos, É tudo culpa de uma Fan Art linda
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: Visto que as pessoas estão sempre confundindo JJ e Otabek e eu vi uma fanart linda de Yurio, Yuri e Victor vestidos como os Três Mosqueteiros, esse AU nasceu dessa idéia. O plot é uma adaptação de O Homem da Máscara de Ferro. Por essa razão, em alguns momentos eu tive de deixar os personagens um pouco fora, para caberem em seus papéis no filme.





	1. Chapter 1

Victor POV

A primeira vez que o vi... Não pude acreditar. O Lendário Portos estava no Baile. O Rei sempre o mandava nas mais diversas missões e eu... eu havia me afastado por razão da minha vocação. Nunca havíamos nos visto embora fizéssemos parte da mesma corte e servíssimos ao mesmo Rei. Yuri Portos era uma explosão de agitação e risos e dança e seus pés se moviam com leveza e as damas suspiravam, ele tinha a camisa aberta e o suor lhe descia o peito. Ele pouco se importava pela falta de decoro. Ele me olhava como se não houvesse outra pessoa no mundo que valesse olhar. Sorria para mim como se dissesse vc tem o direito de olhar apenas para mim. Ele era barulhento e todos gargalhavam com ele. Ele trazia em si essa gana pela vida.

Posso dizer que a culpa é toda dele. Que eu fraquejei. Como não fraquejar? Como manter a pureza com o olhar dele no meu... seu peito arfando tão perto, o hálito de vinho... Como, Senhor, como resistir? Foi naquela noite que quebrei meu voto pela primeira vez... Ah, Yuri. As coisas que vc fez comigo... As coisas que me fez fazer.

Eu me tornei um pecador convicto. Eternamente em débito com a minha fé. Mas tão fraco e impotente. Eu larguei minhas obrigações e meus votos por um outro. Um por todos e todos por um. Eu não tinha forças para deixá-lo. Eu me via preso ao seu sedutor magnetismo. E seu sorriso tímido que surgia apenas na manhã seguinte assombrada pela ressaca da noite anterior.

Minha vida se tornou Yuri Portos. Mais intoxicante que seu vinho favorito. Tão viciante. Eu matava e amava junto com ele. Dia após dia. Pelo Rei. Por Yuri. Pelos meus irmãos Mosqueteiros. Pela França.

Eu era hábil com a espada. Mortal. Eu sempre fora capaz de fazer o que era necessário. O que ninguém mais poderia. Eu era o melhor de nós. É mentira. O melhor de nós era Athos. Pelo menos até o garoto aparecer.

Yuri D’Artagnan era cheio de si. Por demais. Mas ele era bom assim... E por isso, ele cravou seu lugar entre nós. Seu merecido lugar. A mão direita do Rei.

Rei Louis JJ era o seu ponto fraco. Yurio caiu em sua armadilha como eu caí de joelhos por Yuri. A diferença estava no cerne. Servimos o Pai do Rei com tudo o que tínhamos e mais. Mas JJ não estava satisfeito. Ele seduziu D’Artagnan para sua cama e o roubou de nós.

Mas me perco em minhas memórias. Devemos começar pelo princípio. Como conheci Athos, pois ele foi o primeiro.

Eu era muito jovem, na flor dos meus 17 anos, um homem em meu direito. Antes ainda de minhas aspirações com a igreja.

Seung Lee Athos era uma pessoa de pouquíssimas palavras e quase nenhuma expressão. Embora belo e de porte impressionante, porém pouco se poderia dizer sobre ele. E isso o tornava um dos espadachins mais perigosos de minha geração. Seus olhos e sua face jamais traíam seus movimentos e estratégias. Ele mal aparentava qualquer esforço. Por isso, se tornava um inimigo implacável. Eu o conheci nos campos de treinamento dos Mosqueteiros e ele era meu adversário favorito. Não importava que todos o evitassem, para mim, era um disfrute. Pois vencê-lo, e eu o vencia, aumentava a minha fama sobre a dele. Eu era o único capaz de tal feito. E diferente dele que graças a seu semblante sério e introspectivo só era conhecido como esgrimista, eu mesmo caía nas graças das damas, fossem plebeias, damas da corte e senhoras casadas. Eu pouco juízo tinha e por isso era o terror dos pais e maridos. Um libertino. Que vivia me esquivando e participando de duelos. Meus cabelos eram longos e meu sorriso sincero e faceiro. Era uma vida tão gloriosa!

Lembro-me até que nos bordéis as prostitutas raramente me cobravam. Nesse período foi que conheci Christophe Giacometti. Cortesão profissional, dono de um dos prostíbulos mais famosos da França. Por mais libertino que eu fosse, Messieur Giacometti era muito mais e suas meninas e meninos eram comodites de alto luxo. Ele abrigava criaturas exóticas e belas de todas as partes do mundo e ele mesmo entretinha com habilidade sem igual. Tivemos bons tempos juntos. E nesse período Athos era apenas um rival. 

Selamos nossa amizade no dia em que fui visitar meu bom amigo Messieur Giacometti em sua casa de devassidão, que por sua vez se encontrava extremamente ocupado com seu cliente mais assíduo. Um certo advogado que frequentava seu quarto semanalmente. Um sujeito com aparência muito distinta e muito ouro. Ele pagava por finais de semana inteiros, horários caríssimos da casa. 

E por esta razão e somente esta, Christophe não se encontrava no salão naquela noite para manter os ânimos sob controle. Pois era isso que ele fazia na maior parte de seu tempo. Mantinha a paz e álcool fluindo em seu estabelecimento, com uma política muito atrevida e bem humorada. 

Contudo o seu advogado sem nome o monopolizava com ímpeto de um homem apaixonado e ele era um dos clientes favoritos de Chris, se não o favorito. Que desta forma deixava todos os seus afazeres para servi-lo. 

Foi nesta ausência que as coisas viraram por completo ao avesso. Em meio ao belo show da nova e misteriosa atração oriental do Cabaret, um distinto e belo dançarino esguio de tez escura que atendia pelo nome de Pitchit foi atacado por um grupo de bêbados. Em meio a sua apresentação, da maneira mais rude possível com o jovem e os outros clientes. Esses bêbados eram homens desprezíveis e todos carregavam na cintura seus sabres. O que não me incomodou de maneira alguma. Eu era jovem e adorava um duelo especialmente um contra selvagens como aqueles. 

Antes mesmo que percebesse estava lutando com vários deles e subindo em uma das mesas para me esquivar. Foi nesse momento, vendo tudo do alto que vi que meu único companheiro, o único que se erguera contra aqueles bárbaros era ninguém menos que meu rival, Seung Lee Athos! 

Com ele, derrotei os arruaceiros e os colocamos para correr. Foi naquela noite que selei essa inusitada amizade e aprendi que aquele jovem de tão poucas palavras tinha um coração e valentia o suficiente para defender aquele por quem se apaixonara, um jovem encantador e sorridente de nome Pitchit. Tornamo-nos inseparáveis e juntos nos tornamos os dois melhores mosqueteiros de nosso pelotão. Isso é claro, até meu excelentíssimo pai, se intrometer em minha carreira e me prometer ao Cardeal Richilieux que na época era nada mais que um bispo como seu aprendiz. Foi nesse período que cortei meus cabelos, e fui ordenado. Me fiz padre mais rápido que me fiz Mosqueteiro embora a contra-gosto. Mesmo assim, jamais pude abandonar a espada, treinava em segredo. Eu compreendia que minha fé e meu amor a Deus eram maiores que meu ódio contra meu pai o ao próprio Bispo Richillieux. Eu fui feliz como padre e na igreja me encontrei, mesmo que a espada fosse minha amante nesses tempos de celibato. 

Isso é claro até a fatídica noite em que conheci Yuri Porthos. 

A noite em que caí em tentação. A noite em que voltei aos Mosqueteiros. 

Yuri chegara ao baile já além de qualquer decoro. A bebida servida no salão era um champagne refrescante e suave, mas ele trazia na mão direita uma garrafa de Bourbon da qual tomava goles generosos direto no bico. Duas damas o acompanhavam, uma em cada braço. Tão bêbadas como ele próprio, de relance pude reconhecê-las como trabalhadoras da Casa de Christophe. Ele usava uma bandana azul na testa e a camisa já estava toda aberta, mostrando o peito másculo e suado. 

O Baile dos Mosqueteiros já conhecia o Lendário Porthos embora fosse a primeira vez que nos encontrávamos. Com a sua chegada, os músicos se empolgaram, as damas se excitaram e todos pareciam mais animados. O que ele faria desta vez? Qual seria o infame ato do Mosqueteiro Porthos nesse novo Baile? Ele estava vestindo o manto dos Mosqueteiros pela primeira vez, mas já entrara de penetra no baile tantas outras.

Porthos poderia ser chamado de desgraça, de vergonha, de tudo. Mas o Rei, tanto pai quanto filho, se deleitavam com suas peripécias. Seung Lee até esboçava um sorriso ao vê-lo. Esse era o tipo de poder que Yuri Porthos tinha sobre as pessoas. Quando seus olhos recaíram sobre mim, seu sorriso se alargou e ele largou sem muita cerimônia ambas as damas que estavam com ele. Em verdade, ele escolheu os jovens mais solitários do baile e disse as moças, “Deixo os rapazes a seus cuidados, mademoseille. Sejam gentis.”

Ele se aproximou de mim com uma rosa rubra perto dos lábios. Eu vestia meus trajes de noviço. 

“Viktor Aramis! Dance comigo!” Ele ordenou. Porque ele não foi um cavalheiro e me convidou. Ele me ordenou. E mesmo trajando minhas vestes de noviço, o negro, a cruz e tudo o mais, eu estendi a minha mão e ele me levou pelo salão. 

“Oi! Alejandro! Sei que estás aí! Toque algo menos chato! Esse baile costumava ser divertido!!!” Ele gritou à banda e o tal Alejandro deve ter assumido, pois a música mudou da água para o vinho. De algo suave, clássico e bem francês para algo espanhol, desconhecido e obsceno.

“Viktor, você fica lindo de vestido!” Ele comentou em tom zombeteiro, olhando a batina preta. “Talvez devesse trabalhar um decote!” Ele continuou e riu alto.

Yuri me puxou mais para perto, juntou nossos corpos de maneira totalmente inapropriada e riu novamente quando todo o salão parecia escandalizado. “Essa côrte é tão quadrada.”

Yuri cheirava a suor, Bourbon e perfume barato, mas era o mais perto que eu chegara de alguém em meses. Um noviço beija a mão de bispos e cardeais, mas a sensação de estar nos braços de alguém daquela maneira, aquela sensação de um corpo junto ao seu, o calor e o cheiro de outro ser humano... Aquilo tudo era inebriante. Eu nada havia bebido, mas me sentia embriagado no cheiro de homem de Yuri. Vivo. Quente. Decadente. 

Dançamos. 

Dançamos como se deve dançar, como quem provoca o parceiro, como quem corteja, como quem deseja. As mãos de Yuri eram atrevidas como seu sorriso e eu as sentia roubando toques secretos em frente aos convidados. Eu não sabia se ria ou se me sentia envergonhado, corando, mas ninguém parecia ver como Yuri me apalpava ou quão excitado eu estava embaixo das minhas vestes monásticas.

Dançamos e ao final da música, ele me sequestrou para os jardins. Uma amplidão calma sob a luz da lua, bem além das portas duplas envidraçadas que guardavam em si a luz dourada da festa. 

Sob a luz de prata, houve beijos ávidos. Beijos que quebraram qualquer resistência. Beijos que me renderam pecador, apaixonado. Derrotado por uma boca sensual em lugar de uma espada. Seguidor de uma nova e louca religião chamada Yuri.

Minhas mãos tremiam em dúvida, em recriminação... Mas ele não hesitou um segundo sequer. Não se importou se haviam outros convidados por perto. Eu sequer tinha em mente pensamentos suficientes para pensar nas consequências do escândalo, pois como eu disse Yuri era tudo que ocupada os recantos psíquicos do meu cérebro, e Yuri dominava cada sopro de ar que deixava minha boca em suspiros entre beijos molhados e obscenos.

Yuri não hesitou um segundo sequer, alcançando a mão atrevida através da batina. Tomando minha carne pulsante com uma ousadia que eu desconhecia. O gemido que me escapou era uma prece em minha nova servidão a Yuri e ele sorriu caindo de joelhos com um rosto que prometia devassidão.

Ele era um hedonista e eu sabia que se enfiar embaixo da minha batina e engolir meu membro até a base no meio do jardim, enquanto manuseava meu escroto tinha todos os arrepios do proibido casado com o escandaloso de mãos dadas com o pecaminoso e celebrado com o exibicionista e corruptor. Esse era ele. Esse era Yuri Porthos que danou minha alma, mas tomou meu coração. Que me levou ao orgasmo nos jardins do Rei Louis, que me fez largar a batina e tomar a espada para que eu pudesse segui-lo e sangrar qualquer um que lhe desejasse o mal...

Ali mesmo naquele jardim ele me deitou em sua capa e com azeite roubado da cozinha do palácio, ele me arrancou gemidos altos que ecoaram pelo jardim, enquanto ele achava em mim o ponto de prazer secreto dos homens. E achando-o me provocou com um, dois, três, quatro de seus dedos calejados de espada. 

Eu já estava novamente ereto quando ele terminou de me preparar. 

Quando ele, sem dó, me penetrou com sua espada de carne, eu já era uma massa arfante de desejo. Ele era grande, como dizem as lendas sobre ele. Todas as prostitutas de Paris podem lhe dizer quão poderosa é a espada de Yuri Porthos e quão insaciável ele é. 

Pois sim. 

Ele me possuiu no meio do jardim, como animais rolando na grama, gemendo alto como um cão no cio. Sentindo-o cada vez mais fundo cada vez mais vigoroso. Sua boca, mordendo e marcando a pele branca do meu pescoço, do meu peito, seus dedos torcendo meus mamilos sensíveis com força exagerada que me fazia gritar de dor e prazer e gostar e desejar e querer e me render mais a Yuri e apenas a Yuri. 

Lembro de ter gozado mais duas vezes até ele finalmente teve seu prazer. 

Minhas pernas não me levantariam daquele chão. Não antes de dormir um pouco. Ele, contudo, não me deixaria dormir ao relento, me envolveu em sua capa e me carregou, mesmo sendo mais alto que ele, até seus aposentos. 

Deitou-me em sua cama, e se deitou atrás de mim como para proteger-me. Nesta louca aventura de amar Yuri, o gesto era simples, mas soava estrondoso. Enquanto eu fosse seu, ele me protegeria. Enquanto eu fosse seu, ninguém mais poderia me magoar.

E foi assim que rompi com meus pais.

Que neguei o Cardeal. Que deixei a batina pela capa azul dos Mosqueteiros. Foi assim, que Porthos e Aramis se tornaram lendas da espada acompanhados de seu amigo Athos. Foi assim, que no mesmo dia, Yuri D’Artagnan conseguiu irritar três dos maiores mosqueteiros da história. E em seguida, se tornar amigo deles e receber a alcunha de Yurio. 

Yurio sendo o orgulho da corporação tinha inúmeros pretendentes, mas veio a se aproximar do jovem Leo de la Igresia, que era o músico aprendiz que trabalhava no Cabaret de Christophe. Ele tocava e regia para as danças de Pichit e era protegido dele o que o tornava protegido de Athos, que era um escravo de seus sentimentos silenciosos, mas claramente visíveis pelo dançarino tailandês. Justamente por esse sentimento, Athos o ajudou a entrar para os Mosqueteiros. O jovem era bom, mas a ajuda era necessária. Yurio não se importava. Leo era seu melhor amigo. E sabia de sua falta de interesse por romance.

Foi nessa época que o Rei adoeceu e partiu deste mundo. Fazendo de JJ Louis o Rei mais jovem da história da França. 

Foi, então, que as coisas começaram a dar MUITO errado. É claro que naquela época nós sequer imaginávamos. 

Yurio era o mais jovem de nós, o prodígio dos Mosqueteiros. Como se fosse um filho, o melhor aprendiz entre nós três. Pois sim. Ele era melhor que Athos, mais ousado que Porthos e mais técnico que eu com uma espada na mão. Seu mau humor, contudo, afastava qualquer dama ou qualquer cavalheiro que se interessasse por sua beleza. Não posso mentir. Yurio tinha o rosto de um anjo e o mau-humor de demônio.

Logo que houve a coroação, Yurio foi designado para proteger o Rei diretamente. JJ Louis fazia de tudo para se mostrar benevolente e prestativo a Yurio nesse momento em que eles se conheceram de maneira mais próxima.

O que não impedia o jovem Rei de aumentar impostos indiscriminadamente para sustentar seus excessos. 

O dinheiro da coroa foi se esvaindo e a França, mais perdida do que na época em que havíamos detido o golpe do Cardeal. 

E aos poucos, se tornou claro que o jovem Rei tinha intenções bem pouco idôneas para com nosso jovem amigo. Esse fato não passou despercebido por seu amigo Leo. Leo era um jovem de origem simples e ele conhecia as más intenções do Rei. Sabia também quão tóxicas poderiam ser para seu amigo. Yurio, por mais prodigioso que fosse, tinha apenas 15 anos. Pouco conhecia da vida, mal poderia ser considerado um homem. 

Por esta razão, Leo foi até o Rei e deixou bem claro que ele não deveria usar de suas artimanhas com a Mágica Fada da Espada, como Yurio ficou conhecido, ou ele mostraria a todo o povo o tipo de devassidão na qual ele se envolvia. Tal como prometia que seus segredos pútridos chegariam aos Três Mosqueteiros que certamente o fariam se arrepender.

Não demorou muito a chegar uma carta a Leo, e ele foi mandado à guerra. Sumariamente colocado na infantaria e selado foi seu destino, seu encontro com a morte sacramentado. 

Yurio caiu em profunda depressão. 

Assim como Athos, que se retirou dos Mosqueteiros e passou a viver embriagado, por mais que Pichit valentemente lutasse contra seu negro humor. Eu por minha vez, já havia me retirado da corporação logo após a coroação de JJ. Eu mal o suportara como príncipe tampouco seria capaz de aguentá-lo como Rei. Yuri me seguiu como eu o segui anos antes, como estrelas gêmeas gravitando uma ao redor da outra.

Yurio em seu estado frágil foi seduzido e subjugado pelo Rei que o tomou por amante. Ele se tornou obcecado pela proteção do Rei por razão da morte de Leo. Como se ele fosse tudo o que lhe restava depois que perdera seu amigo, brigara com Athos e que eu e Yuri partimos da corporação. Sentia como se o tivéssemos abandonado. Como se todos o houvessem abandonado. Ele fazia todas as vontades imundas daquele homem terrível, pois em seu âmago, sentia que era culpado, estava envergonhado de sua fraqueza e se afastou de todos os seus amigos. Yurio se perdia nessa relação insalubre, que consistia em um jogo de poder entre Rei e súdito, dominante e dominado, eu podia ver nesta o reflexo do que JJ fazia com o povo da França. 

Quando os Mosqueteiros começaram a se opor a ele... Ele desfez a corporação.

Nos destituiu. Nos tornou párias. Traidores. Obsoletos.

Meu ódio por esse falso Rei me envenenava dia a dia em que eu assistia o povo passar fome e meu quase filho perder o brilho de seus olhos. Eu iniciei uma série de escritos revelando a verdade sobre esse governante escuso e em pouco tempo, meu nom-du-plum já era um homem procurado. 

Yuri me acobertava com seus excessos. Ele brigava com os guardas e fazia chacota da realeza publicamente para tirar a atenção do meu eu revolucionário. Logo, ele também estava na mira das autoridades.

Eu estava cada vez mais convencido de que JJ Louis não deveria governar.

A gota d’água que me fez decidir realmente intervir foi quando vi Yurio ter de intervir pessoalmente para evitar o confronto entra a Guarda Real e o povo porque JJ havia mandado dar comida estragada às pessoas. 

Lembrei-me de todos os meus desenganos. Todos os trabalhos sujos que realizei em nome do Rei pela paz e pela França. Lembrei-me do Rei Louis XIII, o Pai de JJ me mandando levar um menino recém-nascido para o campo. Longe da mãe, o entreguei aos braços de uma ama de leite. Era uma casa rural longe de tudo e de todos e a única empregada que cuidava do menino era cega. O segredo bem guardado de que o Trono da França poderia pertencer a outro. Eu me lembrei da ordem maligna de JJ quando o pai morreu. Lembrei-me de fechar o cadeado da Máscara de Ferro. E antes que pudesse terminar de me lamentar pelas vidas que destruí em nome da França, meu plano de Redenção e Salvação já se formava em minha mente. O estrategista em mim montava os quandos, os ondes e quem... Em quem confiar?

O primeiro nome era Yuri Porthos e ele nunca me negou seu auxílio. O primeiro nome a vetar também foi Yuri, mas Yuri D’Artagnan, amante de JJ... A Rainha Lilia foi uma decisão simples. Ela ainda chorava a suposta dor da morte de seu segundo filho.

Os meus irmãos Jesuítas já me acobertavam então eram uma escolha óbvia. 

O vingativo Seung Lee Athos, Pitchit, Chris... Todos ainda amargavam a morte do jovem Leo. A perfídia do Rei era uma desonra a todos nós que tanto sangramos pela França. Oferecer a chance de um Rei melhor ao país era uma ideia que me consumia justamente por não ser uma real traição. Era o plano perfeito.

Reuni meus comparsas nessa conspiração e com um corpo mascarado e uma fantasia de padre Jesuíta, trouxe comigo a chave para a solução do problema em formato de jovem. Jovem como Yurio... Mas tímido e quieto. O brilho no olhar, contudo... tinha aquela mesma intensidade. Otabek era assim. Quieto e direto, com um fogo interior.

De início... Não queria ter nada com o plano. Não desejava nada disso. Apenas viver sua vida em paz. Mas eu vi como ele encontrou em Athos o pai que nunca teve e nele Seung Lee viu o jovem Leo. Com a ajuda de Seung Lee, educamos Otabek e eu pedi seu perdão. Por tê-lo colocado naquela prisão e naquela máscara e embora ele tivesse raiva de mim... Otabek era uma alma gentil. Com uma mão estendida ofereceu seu perdão o qual encarei atônito sem poder crer. Ele questionou de maneira direta: “Quer meu perdão ou não?”

Eu apenas pude apertar sua mão estendida e puxá-lo em um abraço forte. Seu perdão era tão libertador que quase me peguei a chorar. 

Arquitetamos um plano. Trocaríamos os dois no Baile de Máscaras da Corte. Lembro de Yuri me fodendo ardorosamente enquanto Mila e Sala costuravam nossos trajes, ele não tinha pudor nenhum de fazê-lo na frente delas, no mesmo quarto. Yuri era meu devasso. Seung Lee educava Otabek sem cessar como um pai a um filho com a ajuda sempre atenta de Pichit. Yuri lhe falou de todas as Damas da Côrte e os Cavalheiros que ele poderia conhecer como Rei. Quem ele deveria evitar, e lhe passou toda a vivacidade que ele tinha para o jovem que parecia temente de todos. O jeito de Yuri o inspirou a ser mais direto, a ser ainda mais assertivo e a educação de Seung Lee fez do rapaz ávido em nos agradar, em nos ajudar, em acreditar nesse meu insano plano.

Nas horas vagas, Otabek gostava de música e seus dedos embora machucados eram especialmente talentosos nas cordas de um violino. Ele era tão parecido com JJ, mas a verdade em seu olhar, tão diferente. 

Durante esse intenso treinamento, nos vi novamente meio-que-pais. Se Yurio fora nosso filho em sua escalada para o sucesso, recriávamos Otabek com o amor de pais errantes. A esperança do país depositada nesse jovem. Toda a nossa vida... investida nele. 

Invadimos o palácio. Mascarados. Com máscaras de ferro por baixo de nossa máscaras de brocado. Era arriscado, mas a Rainha Lilia parecia pela primeira vez em anos esboçar sorrisos. Sua alegria me moveu. Minha fé em nosso plano, renovada. Yuri estava vestido de mulher e senti desejo de me esgueirar embaixo de sua saia. Era uma pena não poder sentir sua masculinidade contra mim por causa de tanto tecido. Não sei como as damas aguentam tamanho peso. Tamanha prisão em forma de traje. Eu fiz questão de tê-lo em mim vestindo-o, depois de tudo. Nos tempos de paz. E a mera lembrança me põe excitado.

O plano ia conforme o esperado, JJ seguindo ao quarto onde Seung Lee o atacou silenciosamente, dando a Otabek chance da troca e o último incentivo. Yurio o seguira, mas o ludibriamos fazendo com que Otabek acessasse o salão por outro lado.

Otabek se sentou no trono de JJ e seguiu com o baile. Olhou com amor para sua mãe e Lilia sorriu pela primeira vez em anos. Estava tudo indo bem. Mas Yurio percebeu a volta do Rei e o encarou, mas o guardou como era de seu costume. Foi então que o Rei decidiu dançar. Era uma mulher desconhecida, mas era bem normal de JJ dançar com desconhecidos. O que estragou tudo foi sua gentileza. Quando uma senhora mais velha perdeu seu equilíbrio e ia ao chão Otaked a segurou. Um reflexo. Uma bondade inerente. Foi o suficiente para que Yurio percebesse e insistisse em dançar com ele. Yurio sempre foi um exímio dançarino. Tinha os pés leves de um dos mais hábeis espadachins. Otabek caía em seu olhar inflamado. “Os olhos de um guerreiro.” Ele definiu mais tarde e era claro que se apaixonava pelo jovem loiro. Quando este insistiu em irem para o quarto, embora tivéssemos alertado para que não o fizesse, ele concordou. E foi aprisionado por Yurio. 

Yurio que o entregou a JJ. JJ em sua fúria já planejava o castigo do irmão. Lilia implorou pela vida de Otabek e Yurio ficou chocado. Achava que Otabek era um charlatão qualquer. Um facínora qualquer em busca de poder. A verdade, contudo, era muito mais aterradora. Eles eram irmãos e JJ queria matá-lo acima de tudo.

Sob a ordem de JJ, fomos caçados por Paris e nos escondemos nas catacumbas de Notre Dame. Elas nos permitiam circular pela cidade sem sermos vistos. Oferecemo-nos em troca de Otabek. Não podíamos deixar o jovem morrer porque nosso plano não funcionou. Ele era inocente. 

Mal sabíamos da verdade. Que Yurio fora tocado pela bondade que vira nos olhos do outro. A gentileza. Um rosto tão idêntico ao de JJ, mas este era despido de qualquer destes sentimentos. Essa visão assombrava Yurio, o que o levou a conversar com o farsante. E tudo o que este poderia dizer é... Quanta sorte tinha JJ de ter ao seu lado alguém como Yurio. E como era possível que alguém tivesse tantas dádivas em sua vida, como a mãe deles, os mosqueteiros, o próprio Yurio e não dar valor a elas. Tratá-las com tamanho desdém. E Otabek implorava que deixassem os mosqueteiros em paz. Que o matassem e deixassem seus pais postiços livres de perseguição. Era tamanha dedicação. Tamanha doação e sacrifício que cada palavra cravava uma nova chaga no coração do jovem loiro. Teria ele se apaixonado pelo irmão errado? Quanto mais ele guardava a prisão de Otabek, mais ódio e decepção sentia de se encontrar do lado errado. Do lado desonrado.

Depois de chegar a essas conclusões, ele seguiu de volta a prisão, pronto a tentar libertar o jovem quando, bem... Encoutrou-nos com a boca na botija, por assim dizer. Eu, Yuri e Seung Lee havíamos libertado Otabek, e estávamos sendo perseguidos por meia Bastilha, a Guarda Real e o próprio JJ. Qual não foi a nossa surpresa a ver Yurio se juntar a nós!

“Um por todos e todos por um!” 

Foi nosso grito. Sabíamos que era o fim e que iríamos morrer. Seung Lee abraçou Otabek em um rompante de emoção nunca antes visto por parte do Mosqueteiro. E saímos de nosso esconderijo, em meio a uma tempestade de balas inimigas e prontos a encarar a morte. Lutando até o fim. Pela nossa honra. Pelo coroa na qual acreditávamos. Pela Glória de uma França que só seria possível nas mãos do nosso Rei escolhido.

Lutamos. 

Perdemos.

E quando JJ ordenou a morte de seu amante aos guardas e, negado, atirou nele... Ele passou de todos os limites. Seu poder sobre os Guardas Reais, o respeito de seus homens se estilhaçou como um castelo de cristal. Os Guardas que a vida toda treinaram sob o olhar vigilante de Yurio e seguiram-no em batalhas inúmeras, homens que respeitavam-no como o líder que era por sua habilidade, coragem e emprenho jamais seriam capazes de mata-lo. Ele era uma lenda para eles. A Mágica Fada da Espada. 

Rei JJ foi deposto. 

Amarrado. Mascarado. Trancafiado na Bastilha. 

E Yurio, mesmo sangrando e ferido a bala, sobreviveu. Como por um milagre. 

Foi uma pena que a prisão de JJ foi por pouco tempo. Otabek tinha um coração por demais gentil com seu irmão. Mesmo depois de tudo. Lilia visitava JJ sempre em uma casa no campo, mas reinava ao lado de Otabek. Eu o guiava como podia, mas era Seung Lee que ele mais escutava e estranhamente Pichit. 

Seu relacionamento com Yurio, contudo, se desenvolveu de maneira estranha. De início eles apenas fingiam ainda estar juntos perante os espiões da corte. Logo, sem mesmo que nós entendêssemos como, eles eram amantes de verdade. Provavelmente há mais tempo do que imaginávamos, usando o teatro como véu para a verdade. 

Eu nunca vira a Fada Espadachim com um sorriso tão genuíno em seus lábios. Luzia todo o Palácio de Versailles como o sol da primavera. Seu riso ressoava nos jardins como sinos de prata. 

Meu riso também ecoava. Eu tinha Yurio em minha vida novamente. Eu tinha os Mosqueteiros. Eu tinha meu amante. 

E Yuri Porthos era tudo.

Yuri Porthos era meu.


	2. Bonus: Yuri e Victor e  Vestido Azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP 
> 
> Yuri e Victor se divertem com o Vestido Azul do baile depois de toda a Aventura.

Bonus Round:

O tecido era fino e era de um azul claro da cor do céu primaveril. Era coberto de padrões dourados nas barras como tudo na Corte de Louis XIV. Sala e Mila eram por demais habilidosas. Havia bordados, brocados, contas, franjas e rendas enfeitando o vestido. Tudo para dar a elegância necessária ao nosso disfarce. Com o trabalho feito, seria um desperdício se desfazer de tal obra de arte sem o devido uso. O caimento era perfeito, abraçando o corpo de Yuri da maneira magistral, suavizando e escondendo seus músculos, arredondando e ampliando seus quadris com as armações metálicas que as damas da corte usavam por debaixo de suas anáguas. O vestido era da última moda, desenhado para aquela ocasião e muito avant-guard. Eu jamais vestiria Yuri com algo que não fizesse jus a sua natureza magnética. Fiz questão de chamar nossas artistas novamente a nossa casa e convenci-as a vesti-lo novamente. Minhas memórias de nossa missão secreta ainda me assombravam em minhas mais íntimas fantasias, e Yuri não me privaria de nada, eu sabia bem, pois o homem não se cansava de me cobrir de mimos.

Quando ele desceu as escadas de nosso sobrado, estava usa visão do paraíso. Mila e Sala eram fadas, pois apenas magia explicaria a transformação completa que se apresentou diante de meus olhos. Elas afinaram-lhe a cintura e encheram-lhe o peito com tecidos dando ao meu amante voluptuosas tetas. Colocaram-lhe uma peruca negra com cachos de mesma cor de seu cabelo natural, penteando-a com enfeites e puxando os cachos laterais, juntando-os com um enfeite dourado adornado de pedras semipreciosas. A maquiagem fizera uma marca em mim. Yuri tinha tez pálida de pó, as bochechas rosadas levemente como se estivesse constantemente corado. Os olhos se ressaltavam, escuros em uma armação bem destacada de cílios longos e delineados. Ele usava uma pinta na maça do rosto embaixo do olho esquerdo e seus lábios haviam sido pintados de carmim. 

Ele sorriu para mim por detrás de um leque.

As nossas fadas riram, zombeteiras, pois aquele não era de maneira alguma, o sorriso de uma dama virginal. Elas pediram nossa licença e partiram decididas a se divertirem sozinhas desta vez e nos deixando sozinhos à nossa própria diversão.

Yuri usava luvas de renda branca que foram a primeira coisa da qual ele se cansou. Olhou com seus olhos marrons como o chocolate que os suíços tanto comercializavam como iguaria e seu sorriso obsceno crescia ao ver meu olhar e meu arfar quando com os dentes ele puxou dedo por dedo da luva de renda até que a mesma se soltasse de sua mão, a qual ele me ofereceu como uma bendição. Beijei sua mão e me ajoelhei perante Yuri. Yuri Porthos, Deus da Guerra, da Vida e do Eros. 

Antes que eu percebesse, eu tinha seus dedos em minha boca, emulando algo consideravelmente maior, mas provocando a imaginação dele a contento. Senti sua pele se arrepiar. Ele colocou a perna direita apoiada na cadeira em que eu esperara sua transformação e piscando de maneira lânguida me questionou se eu poderia ajuda-lo. Tirei-lhe o sapato, minhas mãos acariciando-lhe o tornozelo coberto pela seda fina da meia. O toque era suave e tão atípico em nossos relacionamentos. Tomei o segundo sapato e deixei meus dedos subirem até atrás de seu joelho, como costumada provocar as damas em meus tempos de balbúrdias sexuais. Era novo entre nós como todo o momento. Meus dedos subiram ainda mais e se depararam, embaixo do volumoso vestido, com a liga rendada que lhe segurava a meia. Não conseguia mais resistir ao desejo que ver os segredos guardados com zelo pela cortina de tecido azul claro. As ligas eram lindas, ambas delicadas e bem amarradas com fitas de cetim azul claro. Rendi-me ao desejo de desfazer seus laços com os dentes e usá-los ainda para despir as pernas musculosas das meias enquanto salivava por algo mais importante que encontrei aninhado bem ali, bem alerta, bem na altura de meus olhos, porém ainda coberto. A mancha de líquido claro na ponta da espada carnal de Yuri me fez lamber uma tira provocação na parte interna da coxa musculosa de meu amado. Yuri era excelente cavaleiro e o resultado do exercício era claro. Ele suspirou alto.

Puxei a roupa de baixo sem cerimônia. Eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais. A nudez das pernas e do membro de Yuri na semi-escuridão que me oferecia o vestido azul era deliciosa. Lambi os beiços e mordisquei-lhe o interior da coxa em provocação, sabendo que ele praticamente estaria louco de desejo de ter meus lábios ao redor de sua carne túrgida. Lambi... Da base até a ponta. Provando seu gosto salgado e me deliciando com o som que arranquei dele. Sorri comigo. Lambi a ponta em círculos e a envolvi completamente, apresentando o calor de minha boca ao membro de Yuri que quase caiu, pois eu vi seus joelhos tremerem. Chupei mais forte e ele gemeu alto. Era bom ter poder sobre Yuri Porthos. Mas ele não me deixou tê-lo por muito tempo. Antes que eu pudesse sentir seu gozo no fundo da garganta ele me deteve. Afastou-se de mim, me revelando ao universo da sala e me banindo do mundo escuro e delicioso que era o universo embaixo das saias azuis de Yuri. Meu cabelo desgrenhado acentuou minha expressão de questionamento. Porque me impedir de dar-lhe prazer? Era a pergunta estampada em meu rosto, mesmo que eu não houvesse dito nada.

Ele me pegou com seus dedos manicurados por debaixo do queixo e me fez levantar do chão, trazendo-me com facilidade até sua boca e me respondendo com beijos molhados com gosto de homem. “Ainda não.” Ele me respondeu. E continuou me beijando até chegar bem próximo ao meu ouvido e dizendo com uma voz rouca perfumada pelo cheiro do vinho que havíamos bebido mais cedo antes de começarmos tudo isso. “Eu vou gozar com você pulando na minha espada. Vou gozar bem fundo dentro de você, e você vai me pedir para fazer de novo.” Eu estremeci e quase gozei só com suas palavras. Meu Yuri era assim. Era pecado. Era tesão. 

Com dedos ágeis ele desfez meu lenço, minha camisa, minha casaca há muito já havia encontrado morada sobre o tapete persa da sala. Ele expos meu peito antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. E quando pensei em fazer algo além e observar sua agilidade em me despir, gritei. Ele torcia meus mamilos e a dor desceu meu corpo e me fez incendiar ainda mais. Ele sorriu. Sorriu com a malícia do demônio. 

Sem muita cerimônia, me jogou no sofá e com alguma dificuldade levantou a saia do vestido até a cintura, revelando as pernas nuas e o membro rubro que me provocava. A menor menção de tocá-lo, ele usou seu pé direito em meu peito e me manteve a força deitado. 

“Tire as calças.”

Sentia-me atrevido. Sentia-me dominado. E quão excitante era ser domindo por uma dama de vestido azul com sua espada a mostra e seus cachos negros balouçando a qualquer movimento. O sorriso malicioso pintado de carmim. A firmeza do espartilho em volta de sua cintura. 

De pé, eu abri a calça e mostrei-lhe meu sexo que pingava por atenção. No meu atrevimento, virei-me e baixei as calças, mostrando-lhe as nádegas brancas, praticamente esfregando-as em seus olhos. Eu não pude nem me levantar e já sentia sua rigidez aninhada entre os globos de carne. Uma mão me segurando firme contra seu peito na altura da barriga e a outra me provocando. Correndo, da base a ponta do meu desejo. 

“Você acha que você pode me provocar assim, sem consequências, Padre? Você sabe que aqui, nós punimos os pecadores.”

E eu não pude dizer mais que ai. A mão que me segurava me acariciou o peito subindo ao pescoço, dando a volta a nuca, descendo pela minha espinha e me forçando a dobrar-me ao meio. 

“Suas mãos no encosto do sofá. Não solte sem que eu mande, Padre.”

Obedeci. 

Ele segurou minhas nádegas com gosto e senti seus polegares provocarem minha entrada, minha espada tremia mais ainda por atenção, mas eu não podia me masturbar, eu apertei com mais força o sofá. 

Foi quando veio o primeiro tapa. 

Gemi alto. 

E o segundo.

Gritei. 

E o terceiro. Mordi o lábio e senti uma lágrima escorrer. 

Senti um beijo na minha nádega quente do tapa. Provavelmente ficou vermelho bem rápido. Senti os dedos dele separarem minha carne e o polegar circulando minha entrada. Logo este foi substituído pela língua habilidosa de meu amante que me provou longamente, até que quase me desfiz sob sua arte. 

“Me foda logo de uma vez.” Implorei. “Preciso de você.”

Ele disse.

“Pode soltar o sofá. Levante-se.”

E ao me levantar, eu o vi de costas para mim. “Querido.” Ele enunciou provocante. “Ajude-me com esse vestido, sim?”

Soltei os laços do vestido e aos poucos, me foi revelada a brancura do espartilho de Yuri. Livrando-o do Vestido por completo, me foi revelada a armação metálica que expandia suas ancas lateralmente. Também soltei e deixei-a cair. 

Yuri estava apenas de espartilho, maquiagem e peruca.

E ele estava divino. 

Pegou minha mão e me conduziu até o sofá. Sentou-se, colocou um pouco de bálsamo nas mãos, e o espalhou em sua espada. Estendeu-me a mão. “Venha.”

E me guiou até que eu estivesse de joelhos de frente para ele, vendo seu rosto se contorcer, centímetro a centímetro que eu descia, envolvendo seu prazer com corpo. 

Depois de um momento onde meus olhos se fecharam e tomei um pouco de ar para relaxar e um momento para me acostumar e me deleitar com a sensação de Yuri dentro de mim, fundo, como só poderia chegar daquele jeito, comecei a me mover. 

O ângulo era bom e com um movimento dele, ele acertou em cheio o meu ponto de prazer. Gemi mais alto. Pra cima, pra baixo, os cachos de Yuri acompanhando o movimento, mas tão destoantes dos grunhidos que meu homem deixava escapar enquanto me possuía. 

Em ritmo frenético senti, coloquei uma mão em mim, mas Yuri me impediu, ele mesmo tomando as rédeas do meu prazer. Uma, duas, três e eu estava pintando seu espartilho com meu gozo, apertando sua carne em mim, e sentindo-o encher-me com sua semente. Ele me apertou com força e me mordeu. Eu, porém, nem notei. Estava no auge do meu prazer.

Depois de alguns minutos em que nos permitimos o deleite de não pensar e apenas nos abraçarmos como se nada mais no mundo existisse que não fosse nosso par, Yuri me beijou com ternura, me levantou visto que eu não conseguia, e me colocou deitado no sofá, onde ele se encaixou atrás de mim, sorriu em minha nuca e disse.

“Bons sonhos. Eu te amo.”

E dormimos. 

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Não foi Betado. Qualquer erro é só meu. Se vcs curtirem rola um bonus da cena do Victuuri usando o vestido.


End file.
